


о штанах

by bageleburro01



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: однажды митсуки задается вопросом, почему обычно ему из всей группы дают самые короткие штаны. он даже не догадывался, что это потому что их стилист считает, что у митсуки самые сексуальные щиколотки в группе.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi





	о штанах

**Author's Note:**

> это мой первый фанфик по аниме и я правда чувствую себя волнительно? я надеюсь, что миник выйдет, потому что обычно я пишу слишком много лишнего. 
> 
> в любом случае, я не так долго в фандоме i7, поэтому могу чего-то не знать, но надеюсь, что мне объяснят в комментах, если такое случится.

сегодня был действительно важный день для их группы. это их не первый клип, но они не так часто снимали их за границей. а вот вчера они приехали в австралию. “для клипа нужна локация с пустыней” - так им сказал таканаши-сан. поэтому сегодня они снимают под австралийским небом, на австралийском песке. и в съемочной команде добрая половина - австралийцы. 

мицуки и большинство мемберов группы не могут сказать по-английски ничего, сложнее “hello, my name is mitsuki, i’m from japan”, разве что наги и йори (благодаря прилежной учебе в школе) могли как-то взаимодействовать с местным народом. удивительно, но незнание языка никак не мешало мицуки, в конце концов, в случае, если рядом не было наги или брата, с ними была цумуги, ямато или сого со своим карманным словарём английского языка. и в заключении, они так боялись палящего солнца пустыни, что до последнего сидели в палатке-гримёрке. 

\- hi, guys! такой хороший день, а вы сидите здесь! - восклицает наги, ворвавшись в пространство гримерки. 

\- ага, хороший, ещё бы солнышко меньше подпекало… - поддерживает разговор ямато, читая какой-то сценарий. - в такую погоду обычно холодное пиво пьют, а не на солнце вялятся… эй, мицу, выпьешь со мной сегодня, когда вернется в отель?

\- вряд ли, у меня нет желания пить с тобой, старик. 

\- тогда с со выпью. - ямато показывает язык. 

\- со-чан пообещал мне сегодня вечером помочь с сценой в дораме… - хмурится тамаки и подтягивает сого ближе к себе. все понимают, сегодня осака только его. 

\- эх, трудяги… - вздыхает лидер и смотрит на вход. банри под четким руководством цумуги выкатывал в палатку большую вешалку, на которой в плотных пакетах висели их сценические костюмы для клипа. - о, наконец-то…

\- нужно было постелить на песок коврики, чтобы вынести вешалку и другие вещи из машины. - объясняет цумуги с улыбкой. - но теперь вы можете переодеваться, я позову визажистов и стилистов. 

“лучше переодеться побыстрее” навязчивой мыслью у каждого из семи в голове. ведь если переоденешься быстрее, то тебе быстрее сделают макияж и укладку, а потом останется время на отдых. если не припашут снимать сначала индивидуальные сцены. 

они хватают свои костюмы, чтобы впервые оценить, как они выглядят в конечном итоге. конечно, их спрашивают, какие детали костюма мемберы хотели бы изменить, но это касается только своего аутфита. костюмы других можно было увидеть только во время съемок. мицуки так и остановился на этапе штанов, потому что…

\- ого, у мицуки снова штаны капри? - замечает рику. остальные тоже обращают внимание. 

\- правда… брат, тебе повезло, не будет так жарко. - резюмирует иори, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке. 

\- почему если есть короткие штаны, то их постоянно отдают микки? - тамаки уже полностью оделся, пусть и коряво, некоторые пуговицы попали не с те петельки, но самое главное - быть первым и прилечь обратно на софу. - и вообще, я где-то читал, что короткие штаны делают рост ещё короче. 

\- что ты там сказал, тамаки? - мицуки поворачивается к младшему с максимально натянутой улыбкой на губах, пока ямато пытается не засмеяться в голос у него за спиной.

\- но брат, это правда странно… может это ошибка костюмера?

\- мне не первый раз дают такие штаны, как можно ошибаться так много раз? 

\- это не ошибка. - внезапно говорит банри, снова вошедший в палатку с коробкой питьевой воды. 

\- точно, банри, tell me everything! ты знаешь секреты про штаны мицооки? - сияет наги, похлопывая банри по плечу, словно от этого он скорее всё расскажет. 

\- вообще, это не секрет. костюмер подбирает костюм так, чтобы показать самые красивые части ваших тел. она говорила, что у мицуки самые сексуальные щиколотки в группе. - улыбаясь, банри уходит, чтобы занести остальные коробки в палатку. все смотрят на мицуки и ему становится ещё жарче из-за смущения.

\- сексульные щиколотки? какой сомнительный комплимент. - усмехается мицуки, но его смеха хватает ровно до того момента, когда наги присаживается на корточки перед ним и смотрит на его щиколотки, оттягивая вниз ткань носка. - что ты делаешь?

\- наша костюмер права, очень красивые. - наги смотрит на него снизу вверх и сияет своей “гаденькой” (так думает только мицуки) улыбкой принца. мицуки может только отвести взгляд в сторону. 

\- обычные лодыжки… - мицуки пытается исправить ситуацию, но у ямато получается лучше, когда он внезапно начинает вести себя, как лидер. 

\- визажисты уже пришли, первые четверо садитесь в кресла. и, мицу, оденься уже до конца. 

мицуки смотрит вниз. там больше нет наги, тот садится в кресло между тамаки и рику, “передавая” своё лицо в руки профессионалов. зато тело мицуки всё ещё голое по пояс и ему определенно срочно нужно надеть рубашку. 

***

все его пять чувств подсказывали мицуки, что он в опасности. несмотря на невероятную жару и изматывающие съёмки на песке (особенно тяжело им дались танцы, но кадры обещали быть красивыми) он был полностью уверен, что взгляд, которым на него всю съёмку смотрел наги, не был выдумкой или миражом. наги беззаботный и может слегка легкомысленный, мицуки не раз видел, как рокуя смотрит так на женщин, с которыми собирается пофлиртовать, но не думал, что станет тем, на кого наги посмотрит так. он чувствовал это всем своим естеством. 

сейчас они уставшие ехали в отель. кто-то спал, кто-то что-то читал и готовился к завтрашнему дню, кто-то просто смотрел в окно, рефлексируя после трудного рабочего дня. мицуки же не мог успокоиться, даже если его от наги отделяет нерушимая стена в лице спящей тушки его младшего брата. черт, если бы иори не спал, как бы он объяснил то, что наги сверлит на его затылке дырку своими голубыми глазами всю поездку. и что на него нашло?

это всё действительно началось из-за штанов? в голове не укладывается… если бы только его одногруппники (и он в том числе) не были такими любопытными. 

“пока он не переходит к действиям, всё в порядке” - эти мысли значительно успокаивали мицуки. действительно, что наги мог с ним сделать? только попялится и снова продолжит выносить мозги просьбами посмотреть вместе кокону. 

и всё равно мицуки было как-то некомфортно под этим взглядом. жизнь научила, что от наги можно ожидать всего, что угодно. всё таки, он больше года не знал о том, что его лучший друг из королевской семьи своей родной страны. 

\- ребята, уже подъезжаем к отелю, просыпайтесь. если хотите поужинать, на первом этаже есть ресторан. - говорит цумуги и те, кто не спал, стали расталкивать спящих, чтобы все благополучно покинули машину. 

мицуки покинул машину не просто благополучно, а скоропостижно. буквально выбежал из нее и крикнув менеджеру что-то глупое, в духе “мне кажется, что тот йогурт слишком долго был на жаре, срочно нужно в туалет”, что, конечно, ложь, но менеджеру так просто не объяснишь, чего мицуки боится. потому что он сам не особо понимает. 

по его мнению нужно просто дождаться утра и этот взгляд пропадет. потому что наги не выглядит тем, кто будет за кем-то бегать два дня подряд. 

наги не был извращенцем, сталкером или кем-то настолько опасным, чтобы от него бежали так быстро. он отаку-иностранец с повышенным порогом тактильности, но наги ужасно смешило, что ворчливый (но такой солнечный и добрый, самый лучший по мнению рокуи) мицуки теряет защиту от нескольких заигрывающих взглядов. у него нет никаких плохих мотивов, но он идет следом за мицуки, потому что сказка про йогурт кажется цумуги реалистичной, а красивым женщинам нельзя волноваться, и потому что ему не хочется, чтобы мицуки себе чего надумал. они слишком долго дружат, прерывать доверие из-за такой мелочи, как небольшое проявление симпатии, немного… к тому же, по отношению к мицуки это не было для наги чем-то необычным. 

мицуки прячется в своем номере (они распределяли номера ещё в машине по дороге из аэропорта вчера вечером, играя в камень-ножницы-бумага) и даже не успевает снять обувь или присесть, как слышит шум за дверью.

\- мицооки! - протяжно слышится за дверью вместе с каким-то мягким стуком по поверхности двери. - ты обижен на меня? tell me what is my fault! 

парень тяжко вздыхает. он не знает, открывать или нет. ведь, по сути, всё, что произошло, это его мысли, выросшие до размеров несуществующей проблемы за рекордные пять секунд. 

\- мне не за что обижаться на тебя, наги! думай головой! - отвечает мицуки, подойдя обратно к двери, пытается вслепую развязать шнурки на кроссовках, но получается только запутать их ещё больше. - и вообще, не говори с дверью, другие подумают, что ты больной...

\- тогда дай мне зайти. - говорит наги и эта фраза заметно бьет мицуки по голове. - на телевизоре в номере должен работать нетфликс, посмотрим кокону?

\- завтра нам нужно рано встать…

\- говоришь, как сого… значит мой дорогой мицооки действительно обижен. - наги высказывает свои предположения в дверь. 

\- я не обижен! - почти кричит мицуки, открывая дверь, да пошире, чтобы рокуя точно догадался, что зайти можно. - я не знаю, где пульт и как на этом ящике включать нетфликс, поэтому разбирайся сам. 

мицуки садится на кресло и нормально сняв один кроссовок, пытается развязать узел. наги снова садится перед ним на колени и помогает распутать шнурок тонкими, светлыми пальцами. руки пианиста, мицуки никогда не думал об этом, даже зная, что наги прекрасно играет на многих музыкальных инструментах. безупречный человек, на которого мицуки снова смотрит тем чуть испуганным взглядом, что и в гримерке посреди пустыни. 

\- что я должен сделать, чтобы ты не обижался? 

\- не смотри на меня так. как сегодня, хотя бы не при других. - просит мицу, а наги, отложив в сторону кроссовок на высокой подошве, прижимается щекой к чужому колену и смотрит на лицо изуми. запрещенный прием, который сейчас же зарубят на корню.

\- как сегодня? а как вчера можно? - спрашивает наги, пока мицуки отводит от него взгляд. - оу, дорогой мицооки, я всегда смотрел на тебя таким взглядом…

\- что ты несешь, дурак?! - восклицает мицуки и по привычке раздает младшему легкий подзатыльник, выбивая из него удивлённый вздох. - я бы заметил!

\- no, ты бы не заметил. просто ты такой, мицооки, ты никогда не подумаешь о том, насколько ты замечательный, как тебя любят и ценят или какой ты красивый, пока тебе не скажут это в лицо. и с лодышками так же, увидь ты такие же у кого-то ещё, ты бы сразу их похвалил, но у себя заметил только сегодня. - говорит рокуя и потирает ушибленное место, но всё равно смотрит только на мицуки, сидя в позе сэйдза. - я это ещё давно понял, когда наше шоу только началось, но не говорил. ты поэтому и не заметил то, как я к тебе отношусь. даже ямато заметил…

\- ямато знает? - хмурится мицуки. 

\- yes! я думаю, что иори и сого тоже догадываются, но они меня пока не спрашивали. - признается наги, на что мицуки тяжко вздыхает и, согнувшись в кресле, закрывает лицо руками. 

это так смущает. ему совсем нечего сказать наги. раньше казалось, что он понимает его, а сейчас он узнает, что так много не замечал. то, что было у него под носом… столько людей увидели это раньше него, пока он думал, словно понимает наги лучше всех в группе. 

\- прости, я такой тупица! слепой и… - мицу чувствует, как наги хватается за одну из его ладоней и нежно целует её. - эй, ты чего?! я тебе не одна из девушек для флирта!

\- мицооки, с тобой я хочу зайти гораздо дольше, чем с ними! я обязательно добьюсь, чтобы ты ответил на мои чувства. - выпаливает наги и, наверно, если бы мицуки сейчас что-то пил или ел, он бы поперхнулся. 

без еды и воды, сейчас мицу просто очень сильно краснеет и легко отпинывает наги от себя подальше ногой. рокуя неожиданно для старшего хватается за лодышку, обтянутую в персикового цвета носки, и мицуки кажется, что над ним издеваются. 

\- у тебя и коленки очень красивые, может мне сказать нашему костюмеру? 

мицуки хватает с соседнего кресла какую-то твердую и неудобную подушку, лишь бы скрыться от чужих глаз, мотает головой на вопрос наги и отчего то получает улыбку в ответ. 

\- right, если я наговорю всякого костюмеру, то в следующей песне у тебя не будет костюма. - говорит рокуя и мицуки уже готовится ударить его по лицу этой подушкой за такие фразы, как слышит громкий звук открытия двери. мицуки забыл закрыть дверь. наги убирает от него свои руки и садится прямо. 

\- мицу, как твой живот? - в комнату заходит ямато с прозрачным пакетом из ближайшего магазина. мицуки отчетливо видит там несколько жестяных банок с пивом и чипсы. - о, наги тоже тут. 

\- я уже выпил таблетки. что тебе нужно? - мицуки всё ещё прячет половину лица за подушкой.

\- хотел ещё раз удостовериться, что ты не хочешь выпить со мной. 

\- ямато, мицуки уже пообещал мне посмотреть вместе кокону. и я не могу позволить тебе распивать алкоголь во время просмотра этого великолепного аниме! - (почти) гневно рукоплещет наги, защищая честь своего любимого тайтла. мицуки впервые за последние несколько часов смеется. 

\- выгоняешь меня? это даже не твоя комната. - ямато опирается рукой в дверной проём. они с наги ещё долго препирались, но у мицуки не было ни малейшего желания их останавливать. они же друзья, не подерутся. 

***

ещё один рабочий день в австралийской пустыне начался для мицуки и всех остальных тяжело. особенно сильно для ямато (потому что ночью он пошел в номер к банри и они размышляли под пиво), но никто его не жалеет. он тоже ни о чем не жалеет. а вот мицуки, отказавшись пить с ним, чувствовал себя бодро. вчера он заснул в кресле, но проснулся в кровати, не зная, кого за это благодарить. 

они снова были в своей гримерке. тамаки снова кое-как оделся и лег на диван, сого снова перечитывал сценарий дорамы в которой они с тамаки снимаются вместе (в который раз), а мицуки снова одевался самым последним. но он только штаны успел надеть, как на него налетели. 

\- брат, похоже тебя укусило какое-то насекомое. такой большой след на ноге… - говорит иори, бросая взгляд на ноги мицуки. 

мицуки тоже смотрит вниз, вертит ногами, пытаясь найти укус и находит. только…

\- офигеть, в австралии такие большие насекомые? больше на засос похоже. - удивленно восклицает тамаки со своего дивана. 

\- тамаки-кун, откуда у мицуки-сана засос? не придумывай. - подмечает сого.

\- это точно насекомое. - вдруг говорит ямато, до этого неподвижно сидевший и державший свою голову, будто его шейные мышцы разварились, как бпшная лапша. - я знаю, здесь есть такое. большое и желтое, у нас в японии оно тоже есть. 

\- замолчи, старик! - мицуки всё понял уже по одному взгляду наги, который сидел в кресле, пока ему поправляли тон. мицуки не знал, что с ним творилось, пока он спал, но догадывался. и в уточнении ямато он не нуждался. 

\- какой ужас, нужно поставить какую-то пугалку от них в нашем общежитии. никайдо-сан, как называется это насекомое? - спрашивает иори. мицуки смотрит на ямато и видит, как тот гаденько улыбается ему. 

“только не говори его имени, только не говори, только не-” - путается сплошным клубком у изуми старшего в мыслях. 

\- забыл.


End file.
